Courtney
by Ellorie Conklin
Summary: She always felt like one of two halves of a person. She constantly found herself daydreaming about another person who looked just like her as if she was looking into a mirror.


**Courtney**

She always felt like one of two halves of a person. She constantly found herself daydreaming about another person who looked just like her as if she was looking into a mirror. The person who she saw in the daydream was carrying suitcases on the side of the road. Lori could not figure if she was dreaming about her running away or someone who looked just like her running away. The young woman in the 'premonition' commences to cross the highway, but is stopped by an eighteen-wheeler speeding don the road. As the truck driver speed pass, he did not stop to get a good look at the young woman as she was choked up by the dust of his tires.

"Lori! Lori! Get up; you cannot afford another day in detention," Lori's best friend, Abby said to her snoozing companion. "Oh, damn! How long have I been asleep?" Lori asked, looking around seeing that the teacher hasn't entered yet. "Not very long! Mr. Moss hasn't even got here yet. The office secretary said something about that he's, like, stuck in a major traffic jam," the guy in the seat behind her, Nick laughs. "Oh my god! Nick, what did you do to your hair? It looks awful!" Lori screamed, running her hand through his hair. "Honey, it's really not that bad. The person cutting my hair completely fucked it up, but she said to wait a couple of weeks and go back."

"Nick, you should have let me cut your hair. It would have looked at least 110 percent times better."

"Sorry, Mr. Jones would have had my ass if I didn't trim my hair by today. You had to go to a gymnastics meet to be at."

The classroom door opened and hit the wall behind it. Mr. Moss entered the class and scanned the students' desks. "It's nice of you to join us, Miss Conklin. I'm glad to see that you're going to be in my classroom, rather than out on a gymnastics competition. You have a lot to catch up on." To the rest of the class: "Now that we're all here, we can get to working on our assignments. Mr. Barton, since you have your mouth all warmed up, why don't you explain to your girlfriend what she has missed in the last two days," Mr. Moss said just before the bell rings.

"Oh my god, what the hell is up Moss's ass this week? It's like he lives to torture his students, just to see us suffer," Lori says, leaving the first period classroom. Nick comes out of the classroom and wraps his arms around Lori's waist. "Hey beautiful, what are you ranting on about now?" Nick says, nuzzling the base of her neck. "Umm…I forgot! So are we still on for tonight, me amore?" Lori says, leaning back against her lover's chest, forcing him to hold on tighter. "I love you, you know that right, Nicky?" She asks, turning around to look into Nick's gorgeous brown eyes. Nick smiles and kisses her forehead. "Of course, I do. And yes we are still going to the Alice In Chains concert. Now what's wrong…you're not your usual peppy cheerleader self, baby, you seem down about something," Nick said looking at her with worry in his eyes.

"Nick, it's just that…well, you know that our Junior year is almost over and you're going into the navy and I'm going on to college for my veterinary license…are you sure you don't want me to go on base with you. Nick, I know you don't want me to worry about this, but I just don't want to lose you. How will I know that you're alright when you're going to be over-seas. I'm going to miss you so much," Lori says, with tears welling up in her eyes. "Baby, of course I wouldn't want you to be on base with me. I want you to get that license and become a vet, and I will try and email or write you every chance I get. I love you too much to let you worry about this crap. Now stop, okay? Everything's going to fine, I promise," Nick says cuddling her closer to him.

"Where have you two been? The bell is about to ring, seriously guys you two are going to get each other in trouble one these days," Abby said as the two walk into Chemistry. "Does it really matter, we're not late so chill!" Nick said sitting at the end of the classroom closer to the sinks. "Do you honestly think that we would be late when our lockers are right there? Abby, seriously, stop continuously worrying about us!" Lori sighs, sitting next to Nick closer to her best friend.


End file.
